This Osband Super Inductionexhaustion Valveshaft' Engine System and engine—relates towards two stages of innovative usage to a V-type, Inline-type, Flat-type, Single-type, Multi-cylinder, type of four-cycle or four stroke design method type engine—particularly in the High Performance and Professional Racing World field of endeavor.
This invention and method system of discovery towards Induction-(intake) and Exhaustion-(exhaust)—Engine system(s) which uses a simple basic Brick Wedge Shape Cylinderhead with a simple internal cylinder bore and rotating shaft—with Wedge Pocket type cut outs or formulated area(s)—for the valves—to create Free-Flow of intake and exhaust functionality—in and out of the Piston Cylinder area(s), of any standard or modified casting or forge engine cylinder block—of a gas fuel type, car, truck, boat, motorcycle, aircraft, etc., type motor engine—which to allow intake Fuel Air Mixture into the Piston's cylinder block area much simpler to be ignited and burned and then exit the Piston's cylinder block area—much simpler, easier and faster—at a greater operating flow rate—than Old Poppet type Valve & Spring-overhead camshaft and camshaft & lifter push rod rocker arm system.
The OSIV' Engine System is based on a Two Stage system as well. The STAGE ONE SYSTEM is the—ADAPTION—of particular OSIV' Engine component part(s)—to existing ready available Engine Blocks with Crankshaft Rotating Reciprocating Piston Connecting Rod Assemblies—with basic type skilled machining work done to those type existing market & after market Engine Blocks. The STAGE TWO System—is the entire OSIV' Engine—and—System Design & Structure presented—of such engine, except for accessories like Spark Plugs, Ignition System(s), Gas/Fuel Injection and Carburetor and Fuel Pump type system(s), or “ACCESSORIES—NEEDS”.
The OSIV' Engine System and Drawings, Figures, and Schematic Diagrams—are being presented in STAGE TWO Form. U.S. lettering & numbers are use to Pin-Point and Identify parts—components—or assemblies of this invention—in the most simplest terms I could define—basically calling or naming such parts and components or assemblies—of what it is.
The Description Of Information That Is Known To Me is basically a—Choice Selected Ads Of Companies—here in the U.S.A. and mostly here in the State Of California who are capable of producing such components, parts, and assemblies of this OSIV' Engine System Invention and its basic materials.
Title Heading(s): “CHOICE SELECTED COMPANY”
Other References To Specific Documents Known To Me And My Invention—is retained in my presented PTO DISCLOSURE DOCUMENTS No. 469282 PTO-1652(8/99) and my created drawing draft type items & Figure(s) Fig.—being presented here with Application Forms.
Because of my limited abilities, indigence, prison status, old school knowledge skills,—The OSIV' Engine System can only be presented in simple Hand Written & Typing and Drawing Draft & Copying—with low quality level form—and different views;
OSIV' ENGINE AND SYSTEM—Non-Colored Drawings
DRAWING PAGES 1 thru 6 of 85 (basic front V-type viewing areas);
DRAWING PAGES 7 thru 12 of 85 (basic rear V-type viewing areas);
DRAWING PAGES 13 thru 16 of 85 (basic rightside bank—front to rear V-eight and or, inline Four Cylinder Block—type viewing areas);
DRAWING PAGES 17 thru 19 of 85 (basic leftside bank—rear to front V-eight and or, inline Four Cylinder Block—type viewing areas);
DRAWING PAGES 20 thru 25 of 85 (basic top—left bank to valley to right bank, rear to valley front, On V-Center Line Cylinder Bore Spacing V-eight and or, inline Four Cylinder Block(s)—type viewing areas);
DRAWING PAGES 26 thru 28 of 85 (basic bottom—rear to front On V-Center Line Bore Spacing V-eight and or, inline Four Cylinder Block(s)—type viewing areas);
DRAWING PAGES 29 thru 34 of 85 (basic Piston Assembly front, top, bottom, center, side-type viewing areas, for Block cylinder #2cyl., #6cyl., RIGHT BANK-and-#3cyl., #7cyl., LEFT BANK, V-eight Represented Configuration);
DRAWING PAGES 35 thru 40 of 85 (basic Piston Assembly front, top, bottom, center, side-type viewing areas, for Block cylinder #4cyl., #8cyl., RIGHT BANK-and-#1cyl., #5cyl., LEFT BANK, V-eight Represented Configuration);
DRAWING PAGE 41 of 85 (advance Piston Components and Piston Cylinder Block Sleeve Component—viewing areas, Piston Pin—front, side, top and or bottom—shaded type view, Piston Pin Cup Lock—and —Cup Lock Lock Ring Seal—frontside shaded type view, Cylinder Block Sleeve Springboot Seal—center and frontside—shaded type viewing areas);
DRAWING PAGES 42 thru 44 of 85 (basic front, front, center, V-Lockfork Connecting Rod Assembly—type viewing areas);
DRAWING PAGES 45 thru 48 of 85 (advance rightside, leftside, leftside off center, leftside center, V-Lockfork Connecting Rod Assembly—with and without Crankshaft Arm & Pin—shaded type viewing areas);
DRAWING PAGES 49 thru 52 of 85 (basic & advance V-Lockfork Connecting Rod component—viewing areas, Rod Fork, Fork Cap, Fork Pin Lock, front—side—top—center half piece, type view of rightside V-Rod, and front—side—top—center half piece, type view of leftside V-Rod Fork, Cap, Fork Pin Lock, and Free Spin Bearing & Seal—type viewing areas);
DRAWING PAGES 53 thru 67 of 85 (basic & advance—front, back, front Cover, front Cover back—advance shaded, rightside center, rightside off center, top and bottom—advance shaded,—type viewing areas of Unique “R.G.TDOP.SUCH”—Roller Gear—Timing Drive Oil Pump—System Unit Case Housing);
*DRAWING DIAGRAM SCHEMATIC PAGES 68 thru 69 of 85 (basic front, side front, rear side, rear, type viewing areas of the Unique—OSIV' SHAFT (A) & OSIV' Cylinderhead Bearing Sleeve (A1);
DRAWING PAGES 70 thru 75 of 85 (basic Intake Port side—front to rear and bottom, off center and center—leftside view areas, Exhaust Port side—rear to front and bottom, off center right side and rightside—type viewing areas of right bank Cylinderhead Assembly);
*DRAWING DIAGRAM SCHEMATIC PAGES 76 thru 77 of 85 (basic front, side front, rear side, rear, type viewing areas of the Unique—OSIV' SHAFT (B) & OSIV' Cylinderhead Bearing Sleeve (B1);
DRAWING PAGES 78 thru 83 of 85 (basic Intake Port side—rear to front and bottom, off center and center—rightside view areas, Exhaust Port side—front to rear and bottom, off center left side and leftside—type viewing areas of left bank Cylinderhead Assembly);
DRAWING PAGE 84 of 85 (advance front side—and or rear side view areas of OSIV' Engine & System—Main Strength Bulkhead Rib structure between Piston Cylinder Block Bore, which also represents—Single and Inline Cylinder—type view, right bank cut away from left bank—type viewing areas);
DRAWING PAGE 85 of 85 (basic front V-type viewing areas).
“CHOICE SELECTED COMPANY”—SECTION—PAGES are separated from SPECIFICATION; Copy Pages 1 thru 52—of the 52 TOTAL Pages, (provides plenty of information within the “Choice Selected Company” section) which aid in—toward producing & developing a Professional Safe Quality OSIV' Engine-and-Professional Safe Quality System.
Reference To Specific Problems Involved In The Prior Art (or State Of Technology) Which Are Solved By Your Invention (or this invention);
In the Automotive High Performance World and World Of Racing, there are always problems to be solved—in which such a World Of Racing of endeavor is extremely vast. However, I have provided a professional document of one of the best Tech Council's latest articles I've read—which pin-points specific problems involved in the Prior Art, Technology Of Racing Engines, and good—good problem solving, “CHOICE SELECTED COMPANY” pages 27 thru 31 of the 52 pages—“TRACK TECH”, which must be read entirely—as I have noted many words with underlines.
Problems That Would & Could Be Factually Solved By This New Invention OSIV' ENGINE SYSTEM and such discovered New Method Techniques;
Blown Leaky Cylinderhead Gaskets,
Blown-Seized-Spun Crank Main and Rod Bearings,
(OSIV' Engine System Piston Cylinder Block Sleeve, Cylinderhead—Deep-O'Ring Half Moon Grooves for Cylinder Block Sleeve top tall lip formed areas, Cylinderhead(s) DO NOT REQUIRE oil—nor water coolant, Engine Block Deck Surface need NO water NOR oil passages—to oil or water cool OSIV' Cylinderhead(s), “FREE-SPIN Bearing and Seal Technique”—Crankshaft & Rod Bearings always spin in formed Track Groove—with Low to No oil pressure, No sticky Head Gasket required—only Shim-Spacer types required—for Quick Compression Ratio Tune Changes. No leaky blown head gaskets—No blown spun bearings, Problem Solved, though not the OSIV' Engine System Invented Endeavor, Nor the OSIV' Engine System objective.);                Lower End Block Flexing & Cracking,        Crank Main Bearing Cap Walk,        Over Weight Oil Pan and Oil Pan Block Crank Case Rail—that extend to wide and long—beyond Crankshaft Main Journal Block Bore Cap Bolts,        
(OSIV' Engine System—Fork Main and Fork Cap(s) & Groove Track—Crank Main Journal Bore Rib Bulkhead Block and Half-Moon Scavenge Oil Pan Technique, was of the OSIV' Engine Block Design Of Thought—of NOT having those problems. Though my objective here—were Maximum Strength Shape Structure with Lightest Block Lower End Overall Weight—using Aluminum—Iron—or Steel.),                Blown-Seized-Spun or Cracked Camshaft(s) and Camshaft Bearing(s), (The OSIV' Engine & System operates without such.),        Camshaft Lobe(s) problems—Camshaft Timing Sprocket Chain Set problems—Tappet Lifters—Pushrods—Rocker Arms—Valve Locks—Valve Retainers—Valve Springs—Valve Seals—Valve Guides—Valve Seats—and the Poppet Valve & Stem DRASTIC PROBLEM of falling into the Piston Cylinder area at any operating RPM engine range,        
(OSIV' Engine and System operates without such of those problems to never occur, though the OSIV' Engine System Objective here were 15,000 and above—RPM gas—fuel type engine operations without those problems—“NONE EXISTING”, thus depending on how well developed-and-how much the Crankshaft—Connecting Rods—Pistons—Rotation Reciprocating Assembly can withstand under such Ultra Extreme RPM Running.).
The Old Style Problems could be considered solved of world gas/fuel type racing-to-standard use type engines of such Worldly Market and Industrial Job Place by the Objective OSIV' Engine System & Method Technique—amongst Pro's, Expert Specialist—type Engine Designer & Builders—to generate another another Profit Field, Jobs and Purchase Sales, and another Mechanic Field. Thus so without eliminating others on such same Playing Field of endeavor.
Thoughtfulness of realizing—that also went into the OSIV' Engine System—is that there is plenty of Worldly room for such OSIV' Engine System to compete in—by enjoying Two System Methods, OLD STYLE verses NEW STYLE, a concept that's been amongst the racing world since racing began.